daocefandomcom-20200214-history
The World We Know is Changing
''The World We Know is Changing ''is the worldstate of Thedas where Jocelyn Amell was the Hero of Ferelden, Astrid Hawke was the Champion of Kirkwall, and Elise Trevelyan is the Herald of Andraste. Associated Characters Jocelyn Amell In this continuity, the Hero of Ferelden. Her titles include: Mage of the Circle of Magi (formerly) Hero of Ferelden Warden-Commander of Amaranthine (formerly) Arlessa of Amaranthine (formerly) Head Enchanter of the College of Enchanters Rhen Surana A mage of the Circle who would assist Jocelyn Amell during the Fifth Blight. He became a Grey Warden shortly before the Battle of Denerim. His titles include: Mage of the Circle of Magi (formerly) Grey Warden (formerly) Halli Brosca A casteless dwarf who would assist the Hero of Ferelden. Her titles include: Legionnaire of the Legion of the Dead (formerly) Head of House Brosca Paragon of Orzammar Warden-Commander of Amaranthine Arlessa of Amaranthine Astrid Hawke In this continuity, the Champion of Kirkwall. She was a member of the Ferelden army, a survivor of Ostagar, a member of the Red Iron mercenary group, and the scion of the noble house Hawke. Elise Trevelyan In this continuity, the Herald of Andraste. Her titles include: Member of House Trevelyan Knight-Captain of the Templar Order (formerly) Herald of Andraste (formerly) Inquisitor Rodrik Trevelyan A mage formerly belonging to the Circle of Magi, and the twin brother of Elise. He would later become one of the leaders of the College of Enchanters along with Jocelyn and his friend Melara. = Timeline 9:06 Dragon - Astrid Hawke is born to Malcolm and Leandra Hawke. 9:08 Dragon - Halli Brosca is born to Orrick and Kala Brosca. Orrick leaves for the surface shortly before Halli's birth. 9:11 Dragon - Jocelyn Amell is born in Kirkwall to Garrett and Revka Amell. Carver and Bethany Hawke are born. 9:12 Dragon - Rhen Surana is born in the Highever alienage; his mother dies during childbirth. His father dies four years later. 9:14 Dragon - Elise Trevelyan is born to Bann Jon Trevelyan and his wife Mara, along with twin brother Rodrik. 9:17 Dragon - Jocelyn is revealed to be a mage and sent to Ferelden's Circle. 9:19 Dragon - Rhen is revealed to be a mage and sent to Ferelden's Circle. 9:27 Dragon - Malcolm Hawke dies of a wasting illness 9:30 Dragon - the Blight begins Jocelyn Amell is caught assisting the malificar Jowan and is recruited into the Grey Wardens Halli Brosca impersonates the warrior Everd in the Proving and is imprisoned by the Carta leader Beraht; she manages to escape. Rhen Surana passes the Harrowing and becomes a full mage. The Battle at Ostagar; the forces of Ferelden are defeated. Astrid Hawke and her brother Carver, along with Aveline Vallen, are among the survivors; they flee. Jocelyn Amell and Alistair are rescued by Flemeth from the Tower of Ishal. The Hawke family escapes Lothering; Carver is killed by an ogre. Astrid, Leandra, Bethany, and Aveline flee to Kirkwall. The Circle tower at Kinloch Hold falls; Rhen is captured by Uldred. He is rescued by Jocelyn Amell and ends up joining her. Halli Brosca joins the Legion of the Dead. Redcliffe is saved from an undead invasion by Jocelyn and her companions. Isolde sacrifices her life in a blood magic ritual to save Connor from possession. Keeper Zathrian dies; the werewolves of the Brecilian forest are cured and the Dalish elves are recruited to stop the Blight. The Anvil of the Void is destroyed and the Paragon Branka is killed. Halli Brosca joins Jocelyn and her companions. Bhelen is crowned King of Orzammar. Jocelyn finds the Urn of Sacred Ashes. She leaves it untainted, but it disappears soon after. The Landsmeet is called. Jocelyn kills Arl Howe and rescues Queen Anora from captivity. Jocelyn is then arrested by Ser Cauthrien and imprisoned in Fort Drakon. Rhen Surana becomes a Grey Warden. Jocelyn is rescued from imprisonment by Leliana and Halli. The Tevinter slavers are expelled from the Alienage. At the Landsmeet itself, Loghain is conscripted into the Grey Wardens by Jocelyn. Alistair leaves the group in anger, but Jocelyn convinces him to stay in Ferelden and marry Anora. The night before the Battle of Denerim, Rhen performs the Dark Ritual with Morrigan. The Battle of Denerim occurs. Rhen and Halli lead the defense of the gates while Jocelyn fights her way through the city. She kills the Archdemon and lives to tell the tale. Following the Battle of Denerim, Alistair and Anora marry and are formally crowned King and Queen. Halli Brosca returns to Orzammar and reclaims two thaigs. She is later made a Paragon. 9:31 Dragon - The Darkspawn Civil War occurs. Jocelyn is made Warden-Commander. She destroys the city of Amaranthine and spares the Architect. Halli Brosca becomes a Grey Warden. Anders merges with Justice, killing several Wardens and Templars in the process. He then flees to Kirkwall, where he meets Astrid Hawke. Jocelyn Amell expels the Templar Order from Vigil's Keep. Astrid Hawke travels to the Deep Roads on an expedition with Varric and Bartrand Tethras. They discover red lyrium. Bethany Hawke is infected with Blight sickness and joins the Grey Wardens. 9:32 Dragon - Rhen Surana finds Morrigan and goes through the Eluvian with her. 9:34 Dragon - Elise Trevelyan joins the Templar Order and is stationed in the Ostwick Circle of Magi. The Qunari invade Kirkwall and the Viscount is killed. Astrid Hawke duels the Arishok, killing him in the process. The Qunari leave the city and Astrid is named the Champion of Kirkwall. 9:36 Dragon - Elise Trevelyan leaves the Templar Order in disgust after a mage is sexually assaulted and the Templar responsible is unpunished. 9:37 Dragon - The Kirkwall Rebellion; Anders blows up the Chantry. The mages of the Gallows are saved from complete annulment by Astrid Hawke and her companions, who flee the city. 9:41 Dragon - Jocelyn meets with Astrid, Anders, and Isabela. She takes Anders with her on her quest to cure the Calling, along with Zevran, Halli, and Rhen. Astrid flees north with Bethany. The Conclave is called. Rodrik and Elise Trevelyan are sent to represent their family's interests. The Temple of Sacred Ashes is destroyed, and everyone at the Conclave is killed. Elise, the sole survivor, emerges from the Fade and is captured by Chantry forces. The Inquisition is formed soon after. Elise disbands the Templar Order and forces them to join the Inquisition; they assist her in closing the Breach. The Fall of Haven occurs, and the Inquisition moves to Skyhold. Elise is named the Inquisitor. Astrid Hawke comes to Skyhold to help the Inquisition, and the group meets with Warden Loghain. The Siege of Adamant occurs. Loghain sacrifices his own life, remaining behind to buy the others time to escape. The Wardens are recruited into the Inquisition. Astrid Hawke leaves the Inquisition to inform the Senior Wardens what happened. The Tevinter magister Livius Erimond is personally executed by Inquisitor Trevelyan. The Orlesian Civil War is resolved. The assassin Florianne is stopped and Celene maintains the throne of Orlais. Astrid Hawke reaches Weisshaupt. She is blamed for what happened and imprisoned in the fortress; Bethany is forbidden to leave and their contact with the outside is cut off. The Inquisition defeats the last of Corypheus' forces in the Arbor Wilds. Morrigan drinks from the Well of Sorrows, protecting it from the darkspawn magister. Soon after, Elise faces Corypheus at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She defeats him and closes the Breach for good. The apostate mage Solas disappears soon after. 9:42 Dragon - The Hawke sisters escape from Weisshaupt, killing several Grey Wardens in the process. They end up going into hiding. Cassandra is elected Divine Victoria. 9:44 Dragon - The Exalted Council is called. Elise Trevelyan and Cullen marry. With the help of Leliana, Elise stops Operation Dragon's Breath. The Viddasala is killed by Solas, who removes the Anchor from Elise's hand. Elise vows to stop him from enacting his plan. The Inquisition is kept as a peacekeeping organization, but most of its political and military power is removed. The College of Enchanters is formed, independent of the Chantry. 9:45 Dragon - The Hawke sisters abruptly reappear in Kirkwall after several years. Soon after, Jocelyn Amell returns from her own quest. Astrid Hawke and Anders have their first daughter, Leandra. 9:46 Dragon - Jocelyn Amell steps down as Warden-Commander and is succeeded by Halli Brosca. She joins the College of Enchanters along with Bethany Hawke. Astrid Hawke and Anders have their second daughter, Jocelyn. The Circle of Magi vs. The College of Enchanters Following the appointment of Divine Victoria and the formation of the Exalted Council, the mages of southern Thedas split into two different factions: the Circle of Magi, still under the Chantry, and the College of Enchanters, an independent organization formed by the elven mage Melara and the human mage Rodrik Trevelyan. When Jocelyn Amell returned, she became the third leader of the College. Grand Enchanter Vivienne disapproved of the independent organization, while Melara and Jocelyn thought that Vivienne wasn't doing enough for the mages still in the Circle. Tensions rose high, and many feared a civil war between the two factions. It was at this point that Divine Victoria, along with Elise and Rodrik Trevelyan, called the Council of Magi in Nevarra to negotiate between the two organizations. After almost two weeks of negotiations, several concessions were made, and the following rules were put into place: * Children found to be mages would be trained at the Circles. Upon coming of age and passing a Harrowing, they would be allowed to choose between staying in the Circle or joining the College. * Jocelyn pushed to abolish Harrowings, calling them a culling for mages, but in the end, she was outvoted by those who thought it was a necessary measure against possession. The Circle still performs Harrowings on mages. * The Rite of Tranquility, seen as excessively cruel and far too open to abuse, is abolished entirely in both organizations. * The Rite of Annulment becomes the subject of much debate. Jocelyn and Melara call it sanctioned murder, and Rodrik argues that its abuse caused the rebellion in the first place. Vivienne and Elise call it a necessary evil and a last resort. Eventually, a compromise is reached: if a Circle's Annulment is to take place, a unanimous vote must be made between the leaders of the Templars, Mages, and Chantry to do so. If the vote for annulment is not unanimous, the Circle in question cannot be annulled. The College, obviously, does not practice annulment at all. * Templars in Circles are kept on a short leash, and abuses are met with sanctions ranging from demotion to imprisonment depending on the severity of the abuse. While the College does not have Templars at all, they do maintain liaisons with them in circumstances when their mages go too far. * The Kinloch Hold and Ostwick Circles are given to the College as bases of operation. The rest of the towers are kept with the Circles, with the sole exception of: * The Gallows in Kirkwall, which is deemed unfit for use by either organization due to the thinness of the Veil there, not helped by the fact that the uprising gave it an awful reputation. The building is abandoned for a time and becomes a haven for criminals until the Kirkwall guard clears it out. It is later used as an actual prison. * Blood magic is not tolerated in either organization and those caught practicing it are subjected to execution. * Circle mages are encouraged, but not forced, to live in the towers following the Harrowing. Those who desire to live somewhere else can provided they keep regular contact with the Circle. College mages are given the option to live in the towers but don't have to, and are encouraged to live elsewhere due to the lack of accommodation they face. * Apprentices who have families are allowed to seek supervised leave from the Circle to visit them. * Restrictions on romantic relationships are abolished entirely in both organizations, one of the few things all four mages agree on. Restrictions on children are abolished in the College. In the Circle, mages still can't raise their own children, but they are allowed to see them and form relationships with them. * Vivienne was kept as Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi. Jocelyn and Melara are given leadership over the College, and Rodrik was made a liaison between the two organizations. After the Council of Magi * The three leaders of the College are controversial in their own ways. Jocelyn is a former Grey Warden known for consequentialist methods of solving her problems, and who is heavily rumored to have used blood magic during the Blight; Melara was the instigator of the Ostwick Circle's uprising, and Rodrik is openly in a relationship with a Tevinter magister. * The College itself also faces a fair share of controversy. It's study of odder, more austere areas of magic and close relationships with the Avaar, the Wardens, and especially Tevinter make it a subject of much trepidation. * While both organizations have fairly strong connections with the Chantry and the Inquisition, their connections elsewhere are varied. The Circle is better connected in Orlais, while the College is better connected in Ferelden. The College maintains strong alliances among the Grey Wardens as well. * Membership in the two falls about 50/50. Some prefer the greater security and acceptance of the Circles, while others prefer the independence and odd studies of the College. * Despite the controversy of the College, nearly everyone agrees that it is run well; Jocelyn and Melara are good leaders and skilled diplomats who keep a close eye on their colleagues to prevent abuse. Vivienne is also seen as a good Grand Enchanter for the new Circle. Category:Alternate Universe